


Where the Expensive and Other Animals Enjoy Themselves.

by LucyS Malfoy (Willibald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/LucyS%20Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Garish Americanisms Challenge" on the grangersnape100 LJ community.  Inspired by a picture by savvyshka.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where the Expensive and Other Animals Enjoy Themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Garish Americanisms Challenge" on the grangersnape100 LJ community. Inspired by a picture by savvyshka.

The ticking clock was the only sound in the saloon.  Hermione placed a glass before the dark clothed gunman wearing the silver star,

She draped an arm around his shoulders.  “Oh Sevvy, I know you gotta do this but does it have to be now, does it have to be noon?”

He knocked back the fire whiskey she had brought him. “Reckon I got the best chance then.”

The hands of the clock reached twelve. Bystanders dived for cover.  The doors swung open, Severus went for his wand and fired.  The little bird never got to finish its first cuckoo.


End file.
